The 180
by Crash5020
Summary: On a seemingly normal day, Lincoln finds that his sisters are acting different then usual. Confused by their uncharacteristic behavior, he now vows to figure out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story takes place after the events of **Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure**.

* * *

On a bright and sunny Saturday morning, Lincoln walked out of his room and made his way to the bathroom. On the way, he passed by his sister Lori, who greeted him with, "Morning, Lincoln."

"Morning, Lori," Lincoln responded.

Lincoln walked into the bathroom and realized something was wrong.

"Wait a minute, Lori's usually too preoccupied talking to Bobby to notice anyone at this time of the day," said Lincoln. "Or really any time."

But then Lincoln realized something more important. Lincoln rushed out of the bathroom and stopped Lori in her tracks.

"Hey, Lori, I noticed you don't have your phone on you right now…" said Lincoln. "Why is that?"

"Do I need my phone literally everywhere I go?" asked Lori.

Lincoln was taken aback by Lori's response until he realized, "Oh, I get it. You and Bobby had another fight."

"We didn't have a fight," said Lori.

"Then how come you're not talking to him right now?"

"I don't have to spend literally every second of the day doing something Bobby related, do I?"

Lori walked downstairs, leaving Lincoln speechless.

"Gotta be a fight," said Lincoln.

Soon, Lynn walked out of her room with a bag full of her sport equipment.

"What are you doing, Lynn?" asked Lincoln. "Cooked up another way to play sports?"

"Nah, I'm getting rid of these," said Lynn.

"What?! Oh, I get it. You're throwing those out because you got new ones."

"No, I'm giving up on sports."

"What?! Why?"

"I found a greater joy… reading books."

Lynn walked downstairs, leaving Lincoln speechless again.

"What just happened?" Lincoln wondered aloud.

"Looks like Lynn had a complete 180 in the personality department. Perhaps the structure of her brain changed."

"What do you think brought that on, Lisa?"

"No, silly, I'm Leni."

Lincoln turned around and to his surprise, Leni was standing behind him.

"D-Did you really just say that stuff about Lynn's brain?" asked the confused 11-year old.

"Yep, I may look into that if I have time," Leni said before walking back to her room.

"Okay, I get it," Lincoln said, trying to stay calm. "I'm dreaming again."

Lincoln pinched himself and screamed in pain.

"Not dreaming," Lincoln muttered.

Then from the corner of his eye, Lincoln watched the bathroom door close. Lincoln knocked on the door, yelling, "Hey, come on! I was in there first!"

The door opened and Lola asked, "I'm sorry, Lincoln. You go on ahead."

"Okay, what's the catch?" asked Lincoln.

"No catch," said Lola. "You were in there first, so you should go in ahead of me."

Lincoln walked into the bathroom, closed the door and soon Lola heard her brother scream in pain.

"Are you okay, Lincoln?" asked the concerned 6-year old.

Lola heard Lincoln scream again and then heard him mutter, "Still not dreaming!"

Minutes later, Lincoln walked out of the bathroom and noticed Lana dusting the furniture.

"Chores aren't today, Lana," said Lincoln.

"I know," said Lana. "It's just that the house is so filthy today, especially my half of my room."

"Cause you like filthy and gross things."

"Not any more, now I like cleanliness."

"Is there a bet going on around here?!"

"No bets here," Luan said as she carried a box downstairs.

Lincoln followed after her and asked what was in the box.

"I'm donating all my comical gags and dodads," said Luan.

"Why?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm moving on from jokes and pranks. I know realize that there are more important things in life I could do."

"Like?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'm determined to find out."

As Luan walked out the front door, Lincoln asked himself, "Did I accidently mess up one of Lisa's experiments again?"

Soon, Luna walked in with a handful of cash.

"Whoa, where'd you get all that money?" asked Lincoln.

"I got it from selling my guitar," Luna answered.

"Wait, WHAT?! Why would you do that?! And what happened to your accent?"

"I'm done with music. Let's be honest, I wasn't going anywhere. From here on out, I think I'll be an architect."

Before Lincoln could process what he was just told, he heard an explosion that originated from Lisa's room.

"Finally, something that makes sense," said the relieved 11-year old as he rushed up the stairs.

Lincoln peeked in and found Lisa wiping ash off her face.

"What happened?" asked Lincoln.

"I put the pink stuff together with the purple stuff and kablooey!" Lisa explained.

"Um, so what was the experiment?"

"I wasn't experimaking, I just wanted to put those pretty liquids together."

Lincoln approached Lily, who was sitting in her crib and pleaded, "Please, tell me you're not acting weird too!"

Lily responded by pooping in her diaper and shoutin, "Poo-Poo!"

Lincoln breathed a sigh of relief until he heard a knock on the door behind him. He heard his name called by a familiar voice, but something was wrong with it. The voice didn't give off a moody or depressed vibe, but instead a happy and optimistic one. Lincoln slowly turned around and immediately blacked out after getting quick glimpse of his sister, Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln opened his eyes and was shocked to find a purple creature standing over him. Lincoln screamed and sat up in his bed. He looked around and found himself in the safety of his room.

"Whoa, what a crazy dream. My sisters acting differently and a weird creature," Lincoln said before hearing a knock on his door.

Lincoln opened his door and was surprised to find Lola on the other side, holding a bag.

"What's in the bag?" asked Lincoln.

"I got these cookies for when you wake up to help you feel better," Lola said with a smile.

"…Can you excuse me for a second?" asked Lincoln.

"Sure," Lola said with a nod.

Lincoln closed the door, calmly walked to his walkie-talkie and yelled into it, "Clyde, you got to get over here! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

Later that day…

"I think my sisters are up to something, Clyde," said Lincoln. "They're acting strange."

"What do you mean?" asked Clyde.

"Lori can actually put down her phone for more than 5 seconds willingly, Leni can use big words, Luna wants to be an architect, Luan's giving up on comedy, Lynn would rather read then play sports, Lucy… I can't even recognize her, Lana likes everything clean, Lola's sweet and kind nice Lisa's acting her age," Lincoln replied. "There's something going on here and there's only one way to find out."

"Have SpongeBob come over and have him use his innocence to figure out what they're planning?" Clyde suggested.

"Actually, that was backup plan S," said Lincoln. "What we're actually going to do is spy on them. It's time to find up what they're up to."

Moments later, Lincoln and Clyde crawled through the ventilation shaft and stopped over the vent Lori and Leni's room. They peeked through and watched Lori read a magazine. Suddenly, the phone vibrated and Lori picked it up.

"I knew it," said Lincoln. "Lori can't resist using her phone."

Lori glanced at her phone and immediately put it back down, much to Lincoln's shock.

"Hey, Leni, I got another text from Bobby," said Lori.

Leni walked out of their closet wearing safety goggles and carrying two vials of chemicals.

"Again, he just texted you a minute ago," said Leni.

"Yeah, I never realized how clingy he was before," said Lori. "It's actually starting to creep me out. I think I may break-up with him if this keeps up."

Lincoln looked up at Clyde and asked, "Did you just hear and see the same thing I did?"

"Yeah… my chances with Lori just went up," said the excited Clyde.

"That's not what I was getting at, Clyde…"

Lincoln and Clyde continued to crawl through the shaft and stopped over the vent to Luna and Luan's room. They peeked through the vent and watched Luna finish drawing up plans for a new ac system.

"This will help us for the summer," said Luna. "Think you can build it?"

Luan grabbed the plans and in an eager tone, "Yes, I can!"

"I expected Luan to say something like, 'You builter believe it,'" Lincoln said in a surprised tone. "And Luna is seriously architecting instead of playing music?"

The two of them continued to move and stopped over Lynn and Lucy's room. They peeked in and were surprised to find Lynn reading Among the Barons.

"I don't believe this," said an exasperated Lincoln.

"Hey, who's that girl?" asked Clyde.

"What girl?"

"The happy and optimistic one reading a pony novel on Lucy's bed."

Lincoln stared at the girl until he recognized her.

"Oh, that's Lucy," said Lincoln.

"That's Lucy?!" Clyde exclaimed.

Clyde took his glasses on, cleaned them and put them back on again.

"Wow…" said Clyde.

"You know what I like about this book, Luc?" said Lynn. "It's one of those books that shows the failures and atrocities of a type of economy."

"That sounds too gloomy for me," said Lucy. "That's why I prefer these pony books. It's about the magic of friendship and stuff."

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other and muttered, "Wow…"

The two of them continued forward and stopped over Lana and Lola's room. They peeked in and watched Lana wash her pets with Lola's help.

"Thanks for the help, sis," said Lana.

"It's no problem," said Lola. "I like helping my family. Hey, how about after we finish this, we play with our new jump rope?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Lana.

"Lola's getting her hands dirty and Lana isn't making things dirtier… and they're getting along?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"That's good, isn't it?" asked Clyde.

"Well… it's just that it's rare," said Lincoln.

Lincoln and Clyde continued on and stopped over Lisa and Lily's room. They peeked in and watched Lisa play with stick figure drawings and markers instead of experimenting or drawing up plans.

Lincoln looked up at Clyde and asked, "Who is that down there?"

Lincoln led Clyde back to his room and said, "I don't get it. What happened to my sisters? It's like Leni said, they're personality has done 180… I can't believe I that I referenced that from Leni. There's only one thing that I can conclude from this."

"Your sisters are actually changing?" asked Clyde.

"I can't believe they changed this much over one night," said Lincoln. "But then again, crazy things have been happening to me over the last few months."

Suddenly, Lori walked into the room and Clyde promptly fainted.

"Hey, Lincoln, I'm going to the mall, you want to go with me?" asked Lori.

"What do you want in exchange?" asked Lincoln.

"I don't need anything to do something nice," said Lori.

"What? " Lincoln muttered in disbelief.

Then, Leni rushed in and excitedly said, "Hey, Lincoln, I just modified your laptop so that it can run at the speed of a government supercomputer."

"Whoa, really?!" said Lincoln.

"Also, it has a security system that lets only authorized people use it," Leni added.

"Lincoln smiled and thought to himself, "I think I can get used to this."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lincoln opened his eyes and noticed the clouds fly by. Lincoln closed his eyes for more sleep until he realized that he shouldn't be able to see the sky. He quickly sat up and found himself on his front yard. Before he could process what was happening, he noticed Luan walk by with an I-Beam.

"Not funny, Luan," said Lincoln.

"What's not funny?" asked Luan.

"Huh? Oh, right, she's no longer about comedy," Lincoln mumbled to himself. "What's going on?"

Luna popped up from behind Luan and said, "Sorry, bro, but we need to move you out of the way, while we work on our new project."

"What project?" asked Lincoln.

"We're expanding your room," said Luna.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he heard. A bigger room for himself sounded too good to be true.

"So, uh, how big is this expansion?" asked Lincoln.

"A whole wing," Luna answered.

"A whole wing?!" Lincoln exclaimed. "That's…"

"Lincoln!"

Lincoln looked around and asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Luan.

"I thought I heard someone call my name," said Lincoln. "Must have been my imagination."

Lincoln turned around and was shocked to find Lana on his bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Lincoln.

"You didn't make your bed," Lana said with a smile.

Lincoln looked to his side and said, "I know I said that I could get used to this, but that's going to take time. Anyway, what should I do to kill time until my new room is done?"

As if on cue, Clyde rushed to Lincoln and informed him of a new game at the local arcade.

"That should do it," said Lincoln.

Later that day, Lincoln and Clyde walked into the local arcade and were suddenly crowded by a legion of fans, asking Lincoln for his autograph.

"Whoa! What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

"What do you mean, Lincoln?" asked Clyde. "This happens every time you come ever since you broke the world record scores for all the games here."

"I broke all the records here?" asked the shocked 11-year old. "I… think I remember doing that."

Soon, his fans started to beg Lincoln to play the new game, which he immediately agreed to. After all, it was the reason he came to the arcade in the first place. Lincoln walked up to an arcade machine titled, Lincoln Loud's Underwater Adventure, inserted a quarter and started playing. To his surprise, he was incredibly good at the game and soon was approaching the international high score. The crowd started chanting his name as he took on the final boss, Vrej, and won. The game calculated his final score and revealed that he set a new worldwide record.

"Yes!" Lincoln cheered as the crowd chanted his name.

Lincoln basked in the glory of his achievement until he heard his name being called in a frantic manner.

"Lincoln! Lincoln!"

"That's not going to work! I'm going in!"

"I can't let you do that! Why would you-"

Suddenly, the voices stopped, causing Lincoln to wonder what he just heard. Lincoln ran out of the arcade and was stopped by a hole in space appearing in front of him. Soon, a familiar figure walked through it, someone Lincoln didn't think he'd see again.

"Vrej!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Long time no see, LL #6," said Vrej.

"But you… and Neptune… and the trident…"

Lincoln was so stunned that he could only speak in fragments.

"Surprise to see me, Lincoln?" asked Vrej. "Did you really think that a blast from a sea god would finish me off?"

Lincoln nodded his head and Vrej replied with, "Okay, it would have finished me if I didn't escape at the last second. But I'm not here to tell you how I cheated death."

"What are you here for then?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm here to get you out of here," Vrej answered.

Lincoln shot a confused look at Vrej. He didn't understand what Vrej meant.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lincoln.

"Haven't you got it yet?" asked Vrej. "This is all an illusion."

"An illusion?" Lincoln mumbled.

"Another way to think of it is like an extended mirage," said Vrej. "Or like when the author of a story uses one plot to hide the real one behind in a vain attempt to be shocking or betray the audience's expectations. Those authors usually suck by the way."

"Yeah… you probably should stop talking before something bad happens," said Lincoln.

"And we should get out of here right now," said Vrej. "Your car's not going to hold her off for long."

With lightning fast speed, Vrej grabbed Lincoln and tossed him into the rift in space. Suddenly, Lincoln woke up in his front yard and was shocked to find it the state it was in. Their tree was knocked over and the family car was on fire. He then noticed Lynn place a cloaked figure in a chokehold and asked, "Who is that?"

"That's the lady who put you and your sisters in your illusions," Vrej answered.

"I'm not the only one who's noticed that these guys all wear cloaks, am I?" asked Lincoln.

"Technically, I wore a hooded robe during your trip to Bikini Bottom," Vrej corrected. "Timmy destroyed my cloak."

The cloaked figure tossed Lynn off of her and turned her attention towards Lincoln.

"You shouldn't have done that, Vrej!" she shouted. "They all would have been better off in the illusion!"

The cloaked figure lunged at Lincoln, but stopped in her tracks when Malie jumped in front of him.

"Move, Malie!" she shouted.

"Don't let them force you to do something you wouldn't want to like father… mother," said Malie.

"Mother?" Lincoln said in disbelief.

Instead of attacking them, the cloaked figure opened a rift in space and escaped through it.

"What's going on?" asked Lincoln.

But instead of receiving an answer, Lincoln was instead hugged by his sisters, who expressed their relief that he was okay.

"I honestly can't tell who has it worse," said Vrej. "Dad's a power source and mom's… well, you know."

Malie approached the Loud Siblings and bowed her head.

"Please forgive our mother for causing you trouble," Malie apologized. "Also you should be on your guard. I fear the worst is yet to come."


	4. Epilogue

SpongeBob's Pineapple…

"Are you kidding me?!" Timmy exclaimed. "Vrej is back!?"

"Yep," said Lincoln. "Do you have a one?"

"Go fish," said Timmy.

Lincoln took a card from the deck and said, "Thing is, he helped me and my sisters."

"He must have an angle," said Timmy. "You have any eights, SpongeBob?"

"Go fish," said SpongeBob.

Timmy picked a card from the deck and said, "What do you think he wants?"

"Maybe he's changed," said SpongeBob. "People can change. Do you have any jokers, Lincoln?"

"Go fish," said Lincoln.

SpongeBob picked a card from the deck and Timmy said, "If you ask me, it seems like crazy runs in the family. The only one that isn't crazy is Malie. So, uh, what happened after that?"

"Our parents freaked out and we had to tell them that a runaway bulldozer crashed into the house," said Lincoln. "What sucks is that we had to use our vacation money to pay for the damages. Our vacation has officially been cancelled."

"Vacation? I know a great place to vacation and it won't cost you that much money," said SpongeBob.

"Really?! Where?!" asked Lincoln.

"Right here," said SpongeBob.

"Here?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah, the Bikini Bottom annual summer festival is coming up and it's the greatest event ever!" said SpongeBob. "There's rides, games, food… Bikini Bottom becomes one giant party."

"We're in!" Timmy and Lincoln said simultaneously.

"But wait, how am I'm going to get my parents to agree to cross dimensions to an underwater city populated by anthropomorphic sea life and a squirrel?" asked Lincoln.

"Leave that to me," Timmy said with smirk.

 **The 180: The End**


End file.
